Bandage
by MakorraCrazyFan7
Summary: Korra and Mako's relationship has gotten very complicated since he's a cob now and she's working on her avatar stuff. Will they have time together or will there relationship keep being complicated? (Takes place around Book 2) *MAKORRA*


It has been six months after Amon. Korra is now a real avatar, Mako is now a cob, Bolin is still playing as a Fire Ferret at the pro bending match and Asami had took her father's job since her father is in jail. Mako was stopping bad guys that were driving in a truck they have stolen. He was riding on his cob motorcycle. They open the truck. They were attacking with their own bending at Mako. Mako had dodge every attack. He rode his motorcycle on a ramp and he went in the air and he fire bend the truck and the truck had fallen over. The men fell out of the truck. Mako got back down on the ground.

"Looks like you have some car trouble. Good thing the police are here. Heh" Mako said as he gave a little laugh. Mako arrest them to jail and he continued to look around Republic City for bad guys. He didn't see any more as he got back to air temple island for the night. Korra saw him and she ran to him.

"I missed you" Korra said as she hugged him. Mako smiled and hugged her back.

"I missed you too Korra" Mako said as he looked at his girlfriend and smiled. They have been boyfriend and girlfriend for six months. They were both very happy together but there relationship have gotten very complicated since Korra is very busy at doing her avatar stuff and Mako is busy being a cob in Republic City. So it was very hard for them to have time together. They only see each other at night and it was a big pain to both of them. Korra looked up at Mako very sad.

"Korra what's wrong?" Mako asked worried.

"I miss you. Could you stop this stupid cop stuff? We hardly have time together anymore. I don't want to see you only at night I… but Mako cut her off with a kiss on her lips.

"Korra. I'm sorry but I wanted to be a cob in Republic City for money and I wanted to help the people in Republic City save. I hate that we hardly have time together" Mako said.

"Please quit your job" Korra begged.

"I can't. I'm sorry Korra" Mako said as he walked to his room. Korra had felt like she was about to cry. She wanted to spend more time together with her boyfriend so very badly. So very badly it had hurt inside a little. Korra got in her bed and fell asleep. Morning had come. Korra had breakfast. After she was done she walked to Republic City. She wanted to see Mako even thou he was on his cob job riding on his motorcycle. She was walking in Republic City as she found two bad guys running her way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Korra asked them as she gave an angry smile.

"Crap! It's the avatar! Run for it!" the man yelled as the other man understood.

"I don't think so!" Korra called out as she had blocked there way. Mako had saw Korra got the bad guys and he drove his motorcycle in front of the two men.

"Your under arrest" Mako said as he was about to take the two men to jail when one of the men had a knife weapon in one of their hands and scratched Korra's right arm.

"Ouch!" Korra yelled. Her arm was bleeding. Mako look at her arm and saw it bleeding.

"Korra! How dare you do that to her!" Mako yelled and he arrest the men and took them to jail. Korra was still standing there. She was hurt pretty bad. Mako didn't brother with his motorcycle so he ran to where he saw Korra at. He walked to Korra. Her arm was still bleeding.

"Korra OMG! Come here" Mako said as he hold on to her hand and took her off of the road and he took a bandage and wrapped it around Korra's right arm.

"Ow!" Korra yelled as it hurt as he put the bandage on her arm.

"Sorry Korra" Mako said.

"No. It's ok Mako. But I can take it from here. Ouch!" Korra yelled as her right arm was still hurting.

"Careful Korra. You'll make it more worst" Mako said while worried.

"Stop it Mako! Stop worrying about me! I'm the avatar I can handle it. Why are you so worried about me over this?" Korra asked.

"Korra. It's because I'm in love with you and I don't want to see you hurt. I know you're the avatar but I care about you so much. I'm your boyfriend after all" Mako said as he smiled.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you" Korra said as she looked at her boyfriend truly upset.

"It's ok Korra. You need to rest until your arm gets better. That was an awful scratch you have on your right arm" Mako said.

"But I can't. I have avatar stuff to do. And it hurts to walk with my arm in this much pain" Korra said.

"I'll take care of that" Mako replied.

"Mako what are you.. oh.. Korra was cut off as he picked Korra up. Korra blushed very red in the face as Mako picked her up. This makes her think of the time when she went missing and they found her on Naga. And she saw Mako so worried about her and he picked her up. That was the first time he had picked her up. She would never forget that moment. It was love. And when he had picked her up again. It was love again. Love indeed. He walked in her bedroom and he lay her down on her bed.

"Thank you Mako" Korra said as she smiled with love. Mako smiled back as he got close to her and kissed her lips. Korra wrapped her arms around his waist as the kiss deepen. They both let go of their lips. Korra smiled once more and hugged him.

"I'm really happy your my boyfriend Mako" Korra said. Mako nodded as he agree with her. That he was also happy as well . Korra fell asleep.

"Please get well soon. Korra" Mako said as he kissed her forehead with love and walked out of her bedroom. Morning had come and Korra's right arm is no longer bleeding. It didn't hurt anymore. Korra got out of bed and she saw Mako outside. She ran up to him. And hugged him really happy.

"Korra. Is your arm ok now? Is it still bleeding and hurting?" Mako asked still very worried about her.

"No. It's all better Mako" Korra said.

"Did resting help it?" Mako asked.

"No" Korra said.

"No?" Mako said while confused.

"It was your love that made it better Mako" Korra said as she got on her tippy toes and kissed Mako's lips. Mako smiled and kissed back.

"Korra?" Mako asked.

"Yes Mako?" Korra asked.

"I talked to Lin Beifong. She said we can have time together when I'm not working" Mako said.

"And what day is that?" Korra asked.

"Everyday" Mako replied.

"But how? You have to work" Korra said while confused.

"When I'm not working. If I'm done with getting the bad guys" Mako said. Korra smiled and kissed his lips once again. And so Korra and Mako's relationship was no longer complicated. They could finally have love time together. Even if they had important jobs.

THE END


End file.
